footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 Scottish League Cup Group stage
| number_of_teams = 40 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = 64 | total_goals = 175 | top_goal_scorer = Stephen Dobbie Lawrence Shankland (7 goals) | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Scottish League Cup group stage will be played from 14–28 July 2018. A total of 40 teams will compete in the group stage. The winners of each of the eight groups, as well as the four best runners-up will progress to the second round (last 16) of the 2018–19 Scottish League Cup. Format The group stage will consist of eight groups of five teams. The four clubs competing in the Champions League (Celtic) and Europa League (Aberdeen, Hibernian and Rangers) qualifying rounds will be given a bye through to the second round. The 40 teams competing in the group stage will consist of the other eight teams that competed in the 2017–18 Scottish Premiership, and all of the teams that competed in the 2017–18 Scottish Championship, 2017–18 Scottish League One and 2017–18 Scottish League Two, as well as the 2017–18 Highland Football League and the 2017–18 Lowland Football League champions. The teams will be divided into two sections – North and South – with each section containing four top seeds, four second seeds and twelve unseeded teams. Each section will then be drawn into four groups with each comprising one top seed, one second seed and three unseeded teams. The winners of each of the eight groups, as well as the four best runners-up will progress to the second round (last 16), which will include the four UEFA qualifying clubs. At this stage, the competition will revert to the traditional knock-out format. The four group winners with the highest points total and the clubs entering at this stage will be seeded, with the four group winners with the lowest points unseeded along with the four best runners-up. The draw for the group stages will take place on 25 May 2018 and will be broadcast live on BT Sport 2. Teams North Seeding Teams in Bold qualified for the second round South Seeding Teams in Bold qualified for the second round North Group A Matches |goals2 =Linn |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties1=Murdoch Aird McMullan Chalmers |penalties2= McKenna Whatley Wallace Little Linn |stadium =Tannadice Park |location =Dundee |attendance=2,939 |referee =Bobby Madden }} Mullin |goals2 = |stadium =Victoria Park |location =Dingwall |attendance=1,270 |referee =Alan Newlands }} Toshney Trouten |goals2 =Wallace Hester |stadium =Recreation Park |location =Alloa |attendance=302 |referee =Craig Napier }} |goals2 = |stadium =Victoria Park |location =Dingwall |attendance=1,532 |referee =Willie Collum }} O'Brien |goals2 = |stadium =Gayfield Park |location =Arbroath |attendance=386 |referee =Graham Beaton }} |goals2 =Trouten |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1=Murdoch Aird Barton Glass McMullan |penalties2= Taggart Spence Flannigan Trouten |stadium =Tannadice Park |location =Dundee |attendance=1,659 |referee =Steven McLean }} Trouten |stadium =Borough Briggs |location =Elgin |attendance=417 |referee =Scott Millar }} Hamilton Hester |goals2 =Mckay |stadium =Gayfield Park |location =Arbroath |attendance= |referee = }} Group B Matches |stadium =Falkirk Stadium |location =Falkirk |attendance=1,730 |referee =Graham Beaton }} Kane Watt Alston Wright |penalties2= Watson Court Slattery Davidson Thomson |stadium =McDiarmid Park |location =Perth |attendance=1,687 |referee =Steven Kirkland }} Petravicius |goals2 = |stadium =Falkirk Stadium |location =Falkirk |attendance=1,429 |referee =Steven Kirkland }} |goals2 = |stadium =Links Park |location =Montrose |attendance=466 |referee =Kevin Graham }} |stadium =Links Park |location =Montrose |attendance=1,160 |referee =Barry Cook }} |goals2 =Baird |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties1=Watson Dunsmore Long Davidson Dowds Meggatt |penalties2= Munro Baird Hilson Meechan Easton Reilly |stadium =Bayview Stadium |location =Methil |attendance=420 |referee =Lloyd Wilson }} |goals2 = |stadium =McDiarmid Park |location =Perth |attendance= |referee =Craig Thomson }} Baird Hilson |goals2 =Campbell |stadium =Station Park |location =Forfar |attendance= |referee = }} Group C Matches |goals2 = |stadium =Caledonian Stadium |location =Inverness |attendance=932 |referee =Grant Irvine }} |stadium =Bayview Stadium |location =Methil |attendance=634 |referee =Steven Reid }} |goals2 =Walsh Doran Oakley |stadium =Central Park |location =Cowdenbeath |attendance=374 |referee =John McKendrick }} |goals2 =Lee MacLean |stadium =Balmoral Stadium |location =Cove |attendance=1,728 |referee =Nick Walsh }} |goals2 = |stadium =Central Park |location =Cowdenbeath |attendance=320 |referee =Gavin Duncan }} |goals2 =M. Smith |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties1=Gillespie Benedictus Matthews Murray |penalties2= M. Smith Keena Lee Naismith Souttar |stadium =Bayview Stadium |location =Methil |attendance=1,452 |referee =Don Robertson }} Ikpeazu Haring Naismith M. Smith |goals2 = |stadium =Tynecastle Park |location =Edinburgh |attendance=7,486 |referee =Barry Cook }} D. Mackay |goals2 =Gillespie |stadium =Caledonian Stadium |location =Inverness |attendance=1,295 |referee =Colin Steven }} Group D Matches Tapping Burns P. McLean Shields Morena |penalties2= McAllister Leitch Gibson R. McLean Stevenson Brown |stadium =Glebe Park |location =Brechin |attendance=301 |referee =David Dickinson }} Mendy Wighton |stadium =Forthbank Stadium |location =Stirling |attendance=1,400 |referee =Gavin Ross }} Higginbotham Ryan |goals2 = |stadium =East End Park |location =Dunfermline |attendance=1,848 |referee =Steven McLean }} |goals2 =Melingui Tapping |stadium =Forthbank Stadium |location =Stirling |attendance=334 |referee =David Lowe }} Stewart |stadium =Balmoor Stadium |location =Peterhead |attendance=473 |referee =Peter Stuart }} |stadium =Dens Park |location =Dundee |attendance=2,870 |referee =Bobby Madden }} |goals2 =Devine Longridge El Bakhtaoui Ryan Hippolyte |stadium =Glebe Park |location =Brechin |attendance=658 |referee =Alan Newlands }} Mendy |stadium =Balmoor Stadium |location =Peterhead |attendance= |referee = }} South Group E Matches |goals2 =Tidser |stadium =Somerset Park |location =Ayr |attendance=1,586 |referee =Willie Collum }} |stadium =Ochilview Park |location =Stenhousemuir |attendance=675 |referee =Gavin Duncan }} Penrice |goals2 =Tumilty |stadium =Firhill Stadium |location =Glasgow |attendance=2,088 |referee =Kevin Clancy }} Duthie Ross Dickson |goals2 = |stadium =Ochilview Park |location =Stenhousemuir |attendance=230 |referee =Lloyd Wilson }} Bell |stadium =Cliftonhill |location =Coatbridge |attendance=519 |referee =Mike Roncone }} McHugh |goals2 = |stadium =Cappielow |location =Greenock |attendance=847 |referee =Colin Steven }} Fitzpatrick |stadium =Cliftonhill |location =Coatbridge |attendance=963 |referee =David Lowe }} Moffat |goals2 = |stadium =Somerset Park |location =Ayr |attendance=1,227 |referee =David Munro }} Group F Matches |goals2 =Pittman L. Miller |stadium =Excelsior Stadium |location =Airdrie |attendance=733 |referee =Nick Walsh }} |goals2 = |stadium =Galabank |location =Annan |attendance=491 |referee =David Munro }} Wilson Roberts |goals2 = |stadium =Galabank |location =Annan |attendance=192 |referee =Duncan Williams }} Bingham Kelly Penny MacKinnon Cunningham McGowan Lyon |penalties2= Halkett Lamie Sibbald Robinson Hamilton Crane Gallagher McMillan |stadium =New Douglas Park |location =Hamilton |attendance= |referee =John Beaton }} Duffy McIntosh |stadium =Shielfield Park |location =Berwick-upon-Tweed |attendance=389 |referee =Scott Millar }} |goals2 = |stadium =Prestonfield |location =Linlithgow |attendance= |referee =Kevin Clancy }} Group G Matches |goals2 =Balatoni |penaltyscore=1–4 |penalties1=Goodwillie Ferns Grant |penalties2= Laird McIntyre Donaldson Thomson |stadium =Broadwood Stadium |location =Cumbernauld |attendance=407 |referee =Scott Lambie }} Dobbie Dykes Andy StirlingStirling |goals2 =McGowan Donnelly Turner |stadium =Palmerston Park |location =Dumfries |attendance=803 |referee =John Beaton }} Tait Main |goals2 = |stadium =Fir Park |location =Motherwell |attendance=2,749 |referee =Gavin Duncan }} |goals2 = |stadium =Palmerston Park |location =Dumfries |attendance=David Munro |referee =788 }} Dobbie Todd |stadium =Ainslie Park |location =Edinburgh |attendance=525 |referee =Craig Napier }} |goals2 =Hartley |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties1=Layne Cummins McGowan Turner Lamont McDonald |penalties2= Main Cadden Tait Bowman Frear Rose |stadium =Stair Park |location =Stranraer |attendance=885 |referee =Euan Anderson }} Group H Matches Dicker Burke Broadfoot Millen |penalties2= S. McGinn P. McGinn King Coulson Mullen |stadium =Rugby Park |location =Kilmarnock |attendance=4,026 |referee =Steven McLean }} Corbett McFarland Maxwell Dishington |penalties2= C. Barr Paton Gallagher Hutton |stadium =Ainslie Park |location =Edinburgh |attendance=245 |referee =Stephen Brown }} |goals2 = |stadium =Dumbarton Football Stadium |location =Dumbarton |attendance=425 |referee =Gavin Ross }} Mullen |goals2 =Stevens Maxwell |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties1= Stewart P. McGinn Flynn Mullen Smith |penalties2= Greenhill Atkinson Girdwood Herd |stadium =St Mirren Park |location =Paisley |attendance=1,430 |referee =Alan Newlands }} B. Barr |goals2 =Ndjoli Boyd |stadium =Dumbarton Football Stadium |location =Dumbarton |attendance=1,353 |referee =Craig Thomson }} *Roberts |goals2 =Dishington |stadium =Hampden Park |location =Glasgow |attendance=508 |referee =Duncan Smith }} Best runners-up Qualified teams Top goalscorers External links *Scottish Professional Football League – League Cup official website Category:Scottish League Cup group stages